


Demonlings

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Crowley's two demonlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonlings

“Crow-leeey!”

Her arms were tethered down onto the table, as were my ankles. Linda was exposed to the chilly air that surrounded the room; despite the numerous candles that lit the room. They flickered a macabre dance of shadows on the wall, the shadows of twisted looking demons.

She breathed hard, as if she were trying to breathe through cement. A tower of flesh jutted from Linda’s swollen abdomen and she allowed a shrill cry to emit from her blood red lips. The tower deformed the pentagram that had been painted in black blood on her stomach.

Linda screamed once more, every inch of her prickled in heat. “It hurts! It hurts!” she sobbed, moving her face into her arm to muffle her sobs.

Linda felt something stroke her wet hair. “You’re doing fine, darling. Keep breathing.” It was Crowley. He was between her legs along with another demon. Crowley placed his hand on Linda’s stomach. “That’s it.”

She rolled my head back and screamed until she thought her lungs would pop. Linda screamed and Linda screamed some more. “Crowley!” She felt one and then two. “Oh fuck you!”

The sound of high pitched cries, might have sounded more like screeching to a human, which she no longer was, filled the room. Crowley looked up and over at Linda before she let my head fall back on the table. He stood up straight and glanced at the demonlings. “Looks like we have a healthy baby boy,” beamed Crowley. Heir material. “And a healthy baby girl.”

She beamed. Daddy’s girl material. He and the other demon set each child on Linda’s chest. Unlike humans, demon fathers have little to do with the rearing of demonlings. It’s all on the mother. Lucky her. Small litter.


End file.
